


Camping With Baldi (Baldi x Child!Reader)

by BaldisBitch



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaldisBitch/pseuds/BaldisBitch
Summary: Your teacher, Mr. Baldi, has planned a little field trip just for the both of you!





	1. Go Collect Firewood

The sun was finally setting, it grew dark and a cold breeze started to draw in. You shivered, wrapping your arms around yourself in a sad attempt to keep warm.

“Are you cold, kiddo?”

Mr. Baldi placed a hand on your shoulder, making you jump. You looked up at him and nodded. “Haha, sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” he chuckled. “Don’t worry, I have a spare sweater you can wear.” Your teacher reached into his bag and pulled out a vibrant green turtleneck sweater, one of his iconic articles of clothing. “I apologize, it may be a bit too big, but at least you’ll be warm.” He handed the sweater to you, and you put it on over your other shirt. The sweater was soft, comfy, and warm. “Thank you Mr. Baldi.” you said in a soft little voice. “No problem kid, now let’s get the fire going, shall we?”

Baldi took your hand in his and lead you over to the fireplace. He knelt down and began to work on the fire. “Once I get this started, I’m going to go set up the bear traps, so I’m leaving it up to you to keep the fire going ok?” the man looked up to you, smiling. You smiled back and nodded. “Great!” Baldi cheered. A fire began to blaze within the fire pit, and Baldi stood up. “Now go out into the woods and get some more firewood, don’t go off too far though, we wouldn’t want you getting lost now would we?” You shook your head and giggled, turning to head out into the trees. “Oh, and please be careful not to step in any of my bear traps either!”


	2. You Disappointed Me

You had spent nearly an hour collecting wood and bringing it back to the fire pit. “How long is it gonna take him to set up a few bear traps?” you thought. It was nearly pitch black outside, and it became hard to see, all you had was the moonlight to guide you. You were lugging about 8 sticks around, your goal was 10, you were hoping to impress Mr. Baldi, but it was becoming a bit too much to carry. You looked out into the distance toward the fire, but no light could be found. “Uh oh.” you murmured. Either you had ventured out too far or the fire was low, either way was not good, you knew your teacher well enough to know he’d be upset. You began sprinting out towards the fire as fast as possible, being careful to not drop your sticks. 

Thankfully you weren’t as far out as you had thought, you had reached the campsite in mere seconds, but the fire was low and slowly diminishing. “Oh thank goodness!” You exclaimed in relief. You darted for the fire, but you tripped on something, a rock, a root maybe? It didn't matter now, you were already crashing to the ground, and your sticks became scattered all over the place. “Owww...” you cried, struggling to stand. You looked up at the fire... it was out. 

“Oh no. No! No! No! No!” Panic set in and you scrambled to get up but before you could regather the sticks something grabbed your arm. You didn’t want to turn around, you didn’t want to face him, you were too ashamed. “Y/N. Look at me.” Baldi demanded. You reluctantly turned to face him, tears forming in your eyes. “I gave you a simple task, I asked you to refuel the fire, but you can’t even do that right, can you?” His usual cheerful and silly tone was gone now, his voice was stone cold. “I-I’m sorry... I-” He cut you off, squeezing your arm tighter. “I don’t want to hear a word.” You were violently dragged to the tent, you kicked and screamed, but the man was not deterred by your actions. Before you knew it you were shoved into the tent and the familiar smack of a ruler was heard.


	3. Be Still

Baldi laid you across his lap. You braced yourself for what was to come. He slowly began to remove your pants and undergarments, making you bury your face in your hands out of embarrassment. He brought down the ruler onto your sensitive skin, creating a loud smack. You whimpered in response, tears streaming down your face, this made him chuckle slightly. Baldi continued with the violent punishment for what felt like forever until he finally stopped. His breathing became irregular, and you felt a lump pressing against your stomach from his crotch area. You didn't think much of it however, the pain you felt was all you could think about. You sat up, not daring to look the man in the eyes, you reached for your pants but he stopped you, grabbing your hand.  
"Wait, I'm not finished just yet."

Baldi pulled you back onto his lap, but this time he positioned you to face him. You still didn't want to look at him, you just stared off in a different direction. "Y/N..." he whispered in a sing-song tone. "Look at me." You didn't, you were too embarrassed, you just wanted this to be over with. He placed his hand under your chin and forced you to look up at him. The man stared at you intensely, you could tell he was deep in thought. You wiped away your tears with the sleeve of your sweater just to have an excuse to stop staring at him. "You're a good student, Y/N, you know that, right?" said in an attempt to sooth you. You looked up at him, confused. "It's just a shame I have to punish you like this."  
He brushed a hand through your hair, you shivered at the contact. He leaned into you, you tried moving away from him but he was holding you down onto his lap rather firmly. You felt his lips press against your forehead. Your eyes widened, what was he doing? You began to feel much more uncomfortable now, you wanted to get up and run, but you know well enough by now running from Mr. Baldi is hopeless.  
He removed his lips from your forehead and leaned back to look at you, he chuckled from your reaction. "M-Mr. Baldi, c-can I go n-now?" you stuttered, squirming in his grasp to try and get away. "Now, now... we've barely even started." he insisted. He placed his hand on your cheek and leaned into you once more, but this time his lips met your own. The way he kissed you though, it was alien to you, nobody had ever kissed you like this. It was rough yet somewhat passionate, he was using his tongue to feel all around your mouth which made you want to gag. He finally parted the kiss, his breathing hitched. You were stunned, you had no idea what to say to that, you just looked at him with the most puzzled look on your face, making him laugh.  
"Oh Y/N, you're so cute."

You blushed out of embarrassment and looked away. That's when he let go of you and laid you down on your back onto a sleeping bag. "Don't move." he commanded. You saw him start to fiddle with his pants, removing his belt and unzipping his trousers. You jolted up, whatever he was about to do you didn't like it.  
"Mr. Baldi what-"  
"Lay down." He snapped. You reluctantly obliged and laid back down. You watched him remove his pants and set them aside, that's when he slowly began to remove his briefs. You started shaking. You've never seen him do this before, not to you or any other student. You haven't even heard of this happening to anyone, you had no idea what to expect, and it scared you even more. That's when you caught a glimpse of his cock, it was fully erect, but you had no idea what that meant at the time.  
Baldi positioned himself on top of you, pinning your arms down, making you feel powerless.  
He leaned in and whispered into your ear;  
"Be still."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly surprised I haven't gotten a lot of hate for this, considering it's underage, I'm glad ya'll like this trash.  
> Anyways, I just want to make it clear I don't condone these actions, I myself am a victim, I'm just using this to cope, it may not be a healthy coping skill, I know, but I'm trying to find better coping skills, so please keep that in mind before calling me a pedo or something.


	4. Nobody Can Hear You

His cock was pressed right up against your entrance. Baldi looked at you, taking notice of the fear and concern written all over your face. He smiled, a gentle and warm smile. You were confused, why was he smiling? What was he going to do? You were soon to find out. He slowly pressed his member inside of you, making you whimper. "Mr. Baldi I don't like this." you whined, trying to fight back tears. "Don't worry, dear, it's going to be okay." he whispered, trying to put you at ease. The further his member was inside you the more it started to hurt, and you were about to cry but suddenly he stopped, you looked at him. He smirked and you felt a rush of pain in your nether regions, he had thrusted into you at full force. You yelped, squirming struggling to get away from him, but it was no use, he had you pinned down, you were completely surrounded by him, and you started to cry.

"Now, now, don't be like that, Y/N."  
He started to thrust in and out of you at a painfully fast pace. You screamed and sobbed. You tried everything you could to get away from him, no matter how hopeless it seemed. "STOP IT MR. BALDI!" you whaled. You were practically thrashing underneath him at this point. "Struggling is only going to make it hurt worse." he murmured, quickening his pace. You continued to shout and scream for help, you begged him to stop, but he wasn't having it.   
"Scream all you want, nobody can hear you out here." His voice was much colder now, more so than before. He was enjoying watching you scream and squirm beneath him, it only made him go faster, and deeper. He gave you another kiss, perhaps to silence you for a short time. You eventually gave up, your body became tired and you could no longer struggle against his force. Your voice had given out too from all your screaming. You just lay there, powerless, letting him pound into you, kiss you, and ruin your fragile body. "Finally gave in, huh?" he huffed. You didn't respond, you just started at him, waiting for this nightmare to be over. 

That's when he stopped. Finally, he stopped. He pulled out of you and sat down. You thought it was over, you headed for the exit of the text when you felt him grab your sides and pull you back onto his lap. "I'm not finished with you yet." he chuckled. He positioned his cock back to your privates and thrusted in, continuing his previous pace. You just sat there, burying your face into his sweater, muffling your sobs. "Oh god, Y/N..." he panted. "I love you." You were unresponsive as he gave you another agonizingly long kiss. 

"Y/N..."  
"I love you."  
"You'll always be my favorite student... you know that right?"  
"You're mine..."

Baldi continued with his ramblings through heavy breaths. You tuned him out, you didn't want to hear it, you just wanted to go home. Thankfully, after what felt like hours, he stopped he laid you back down. "Almost done." he panted, catching his breath. "Come back over here." You groaned and struggled to get up, your legs were weak. You managed to crawl over to him, you laid between his legs.   
"One last thing..."  
He pressed his cock against your mouth. "Open wide." You sighed and obliged, wrapping your little mouth around his cock. He grabbed your hair and started bobbing your head up and down. You choked and gagged, it was far too much for you, but he continued. You felt a warm substance rush into your mouth. "Swallow it." he commanded. You did, and he let go of your hair. You gasped for breath and laid down, staring at the roof of the tent, trying to comprehend everything that happened.

"One last thing, Y/N. Don't tell anyone about this."


	5. Goodnight

"Well, Y/N..." Baldi said putting his clothing back on. "I'll go start up the fire again, feel free to come out when you're ready, I'll be making s'mores. He pulled something out of his pocket, a shiny quarter, and placed it next to you, then left you alone in the tent. You lay there, staring at it, not knowing what to do. Your legs were too tired, every part of your body felt too tired, but you couldn't sleep, not after that. After a few minutes, you managed to get on your feet exit the tent. You saw Baldi, sitting at the fire, making a s'more, his usual goofy smile plastered on his face. You hesitantly walked towards him. Baldi took notice of you. "Oh! Hey Y/N! How was your nap?" he asked, his normal cheerful tone was back. You were confused. A nap? What is he going on about? You just stared at him, puzzled.   
"Y/N?"  
You finally managed to speak. "Wh-What are you talking about?" your voice was raspy and weak, you still had the quarter in your pocket, so none of that could have been a dream. "Oh dear, what happened to your voice? Are you sick?" he asked, his concern sounded very genuine. He rushed to his feet and walked over to you. "No... I-I'm fine." you murmured. "Just never mind it." you sat down on a log. "Well, if you say so, kid." Baldi sighed. "Would you like a s'more?"  
You nodded, and Baldi smiled. As he started preparing your s'more you tried understanding what was going on. "Did any of that really happen? Is he just messing with me?" your thoughts when wild as you tried to wrap your head around the situation.

"S'mores are ready!" Baldi cheered, handing you one of the tasty treats. He sat next to you and began eating. You just started at the fire, your appetite diminished. "Are you sure everything's ok? Did you have a nightmare?" Baldi said, wiping his face. "U-Um... yeah..." you stuttered. Baldi consoled you. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, do you want to talk about it?" He wrapped his arm around you and pulled you closer. "No... it's fine." you replied, taking a bite out of your s'more. "Alrighty then, but if you change you're mind I'm here if you need me." Baldi said, preparing another s'more.

After a few hours or so of eating s'mores and watching the fire slowly burn out, it was time for bed. "Alright, kiddo, it's time for bed." Baldi exclaimed. He arose from the log and started to pack up the food. You got up too and headed for the tent. You put on your pajamas and curled up into your sleeping bag. Baldi soon entered, you caught glimpse of him removing his pants and your body froze, but he was just changing into his own pajamas, you sighed with relief. Baldi tucked himself into his sleeping bag and looked at you. "Goodnight, Y/N, I'll see you in the morning." he turned over and faced away from you. You kept staring at him though, you could only think about what happened, or did it happen? You had no idea at this point, you didn't care, you just wanted to forget about it. Your mind grew foggy and your eyelids fell.   
You drifted off into a deep sleep. Your only escape from this painful night.


End file.
